leviusfandomcom-20200214-history
Est Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is the 5 }|th}} chapter of the Levius/est manga series. Characters *Natalia Garnet *Edgar Brown *Balt Fraser *Levius Cromwell *Zacks Cromwell *A.J. Langdon Summary Edgar told Natalia he despised Hugo, because he was fighting outside the ring and was causing problems with his mouth, just like her, so he told his men to throw her out. Natalie started telling him to not compare her to Hugo and that she was popular and had fans, that she was Grade III and could sell tickets. Edgar's man did confirm that if she rose in the ranks, she may win the world. Balt then told her that Hugo may have caused trouble, but a lot of people were admiring him as he was training hard, so he won't allow anyone to bad mouth him. She then took two pins from posters on the wall and threw them, hitting the nostrils of Hugo's portrait, wanting to pick a fight with Balt. Three days later, she was training with Balt, who had injuries from their previous encounter. Edgar's man commented he realizes why he granted her membership, but Edgar told him that her merchandise will sell more than a Grade II fighter. Edgar was observing Natalia train and told her she was using the same pattern and an experienced fighter would change it. She told him he to fight instead, but Balt explained that he wasn't some nobody and got Class A license. Natalie later went to speak with Edgar, telling him more about his past and that he actually liked Hugo. She then told her story and how she met Levius. She wanted to join Zacks, but he was refusing, so she shot her leg. She later woke up in the hospital where was slapped by Levius for doing that. She became regular at the gym and eventually gave Levius flowers wanting to say she loves him. But Levius interrupted her saying he knew the flowers meant "eternal love" and as she didn't had a last name, she could use "Cromwell". She though he was proposing to her and was about to say "yes", but Levius told her they will be like brother and sister, which left her shocked and she ended up leaving the gym. She told Edgar that she can't forget him, especially now that his name is everywhere and had decided to stand by his side and support him forever and make him love her. In that moment, Zacks and Levius entered the gym, hearing Levius entered, she rushed to him, wanting to ask him if he remembered her, but then saw Levius with A.J. She asked Levius what was that girl and Zacks saw her asking her what she was doing there as she caused so much trouble for them: trying to kill herself in the gym, Levius getting injured while trying to save her from drowning and even faking a marriage. He told her that annulling that was hard and had told her to never show herself again, but ended up being kicked by her. A.J. got worried about Zacks and went to him, but Natalia attacked her too, but A.J. blocked her kick. In that moment Zacks got up and caught her and started pinching her cheeks. Navigation Category:Est chapters